Sensei x Student
by otakufire1028
Summary: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy and Mirajane are childhood friends. One day Lucy moves to America and bears with a painful goodbye with them. After 10 years Lucy has already gotten a Masters Degree and is a super genius. She decides to be a teacher at Fairy Tail Academy. She teaches a class that is the same age as her. Soon she finds out all of her childhood friends are in class.


Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm making another story that I probably can't keep up with, but i couldn't help myself. I seriously have like a whole bunch of ideas listed, and if I don't do at least one of them I'll probably not want to do any of my other stories. Just so you know, I'm very busy so it'll probably be hard for me to keep up with updates. Please be patient with me. Well, I hope you enjoy the story! Arigato for reading minna-san!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Sensei x Student

Summary

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy and Mirajane are childhood friends. One day Lucy moves to America to bear with a painful goodbye with them. After 10 years Lucy has already gotten a Masters Degree and is a super genius. She decides to be a teacher at Fairy Tail Academy. She teaches a class that is the same age as her. She doesn't meet her students till the first day of school. Soon she finds out that all her childhood friends are in her class.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

A seven year old Lucy was crying by a tree. All her friends surrounded her.

"What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked. She was very puzzled at why her best friend was crying.

"I-I'm l-leaving." She stuttered, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "I-I won't b-be able to see you guys anymore."

"What do you mean 'won't be able to see us anymore'?" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"My p-parents are s-sending me off t-to America to study." Lucy cried.

Everyone froze.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE, LUCE!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, now isn't the time to scream." Levy said. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, pyro." Gray smirked.

An ominous aura surrounded Erza. "Gray..."

"Sorry." He muttered.

"I don't have a choice. Papa said I have to. Gomen, minna..." Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks. She would miss her friends dearly. She covered her face with her hands. "I leave in a month."

"If you're leaving in a month, then we have to make it the best one ever." Natsu held out one of his hands to Lucy. "We might not see each other again, so we have to spend it together." He smiled.

Lucy took his hand. "Yeah..."

"Save the tears for later." Natsu wiped her tears and hugged Lucy. "Now let's go have some fun!"

"Yosh!" Everyone yelled. They all ran off somewhere to play.

Little did they know someone was watching from behind. "Lucy, you found some great friends." Layla smiled.

...

_Time Skip: One Month Later_

_At the Airport_

Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks as she hugged Levy. "I'll miss you, Levy. You're one of my best friends."

Levy was crying as well. "Me too, Lu-chan." She let go and handed Lucy a book. "I got you that book you wanted to read." The book's title was 'Key to the Starry Heavens'.

Lucy wiped her tears and smiled. "Thanks, Levy. I'll treasure it."

"Erza, you were like the older sister I never had. Thanks for being there for me. I'll miss you." Lucy hugged Erza and smiled.

"This is for you." Erza handed her a picture frame. The picture had all of them in a group photo.

"I love it! Thank you!"

Lucy turned to Gray. "Like Erza, Gray, you were like the brother I never had." Lucy hugged him.

Gray blushed and hugged her back. He gave her a small gift bag. "Open it."

Lucy opened it and found a ring with an heart pattern engraved on it. She put it on. "Thanks, Gray. I love it."

Gray smiled back. "I have the matching pair with ice." He showed his ring. "Promise you won't forget us."

Lucy smiled and nodded, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

Natsu suddenly hugged her. "We'll always be your nakama, Luce. I'm sure sometime in the future we'll meet again."

"I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Erza said.

"Like Natsu said, we'll always be nakama." Levy said.

"Yeah..." Gray added.

"I love you guys. I guess I'll be off then." Lucy wiped her tears and tried to smile.

Lucy started to walk away, but Natsu grabbed her arm. "Hold up, Luce." Lucy looked at him. "Close your eyes and promise you won't look till I'm done." She nodded. Natsu took out a necklace and out it around Lucy's neck. "Okay, you can look now."

Lucy opened her eyes and looked at the necklace. It was a key. "You like it? I have the matching one." Natsu said as he pulled his necklace out of his shirt. It was a flame with a keyhole. "I can't let Ice Princess over here outdo me." He smirked.

"I love it. I'm sure one day in the future we will all meet again. I promise." Lucy said as she waved. She walked away.

Little did she know there was something she hadn't heard from her two male friends. "I like you, Luce..."

_End of Flashback_

_10 years later..._

Lucy's POV

I wonder if they're still here. I'd love to see them again. It's too bad I'm here for work purposes though. There's probably one out of a million chances that I might see them though. I looked at my ring from Gray and necklace from Natsu. Parting from my friends was painful, but I think Papa was right. Getting my Master's degree early was worth it. Now I can help my family's business.

I'll be teaching here soon, but no one has given me my list of students. My students might be the same age as me. Master said it would be room 3A. I wonder if my students will be nice. Mirajane-san warned me about the teacher bullying. I should have asked her to show me where it is. Now I'm lost.

I walked through the hallway looking for room numbers. The students clad in uniform simply pay no mind to me and continue their routine. Ah, there it is. 3A. I open the door and walk through. The one thing I didn't expect was for a bucket of water to crash down on me. Oh, great. Now I'm all wet. I see some of the students laughing.

"Okay, who did this?!" I yell.

"What? It's not like you're the teacher. You're the same age as us. And you ruined the prank for Ice Freak." Says a guy with... Is that pink hair?! I see something shiny flash across his neck. In the shape of... A flame?!

"Natsu? Is that you?" I gape in surprise.

"Lucy?" Natsu approached me. "Luce! I missed you!" He wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself blush. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well actually, I'm the new teacher." I said. "So since you just dumped a bucket of water on me, that was meant for Gray, I do have the right to give you detention." Some of the other students started whispering. Why do I know they're talking about us. "But I'm not because I haven't seen you in forever. Only if you cause any more disturbances."

"Yay! Thank you, Luce!" Natsu gave me another squeeze.

"If you and Gray are here, does that mean Levy and Erza are here too?"

"Yeah, Erza got even scarier."

Then Gray walked through the door. "Hey, Ice Princess! Come here!"

"Why? I don't have to listen to you, flame brain." He came closers me looked at my hand. "Wait, is that Lucy?"

"Yeah, it's me." I said. "Guess who's your new teacher?" I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Hold up, you're the new teacher?"

"Yup, starting today. Oh, and you lost your clothes again." I pointed out.

He looked down. "Oh, crap! Where'd my clothes go?" He said frantically.

He quickly put his clothes on then faced me again. "Why're you all wet?"

"Natsu set up a trap for you and guess who fell for it." I smiled sheepishly.

"Nice going, flame brain." Gray smirked.

"You tryin' ta start something, ice princess?" Natsu said.

"You two, I order you to stop right now." I put my hands on my hips. "Remember, I am your teacher now."

"Aye, Sir." They said.

"Lucy, your breasts are showing through your shirt." Gray pointed out.

"Huh?!" I looked down and blushed 50 shades of red. "Natsu..."

"Sorry!" Natsu looked down.

"You're lucky. Had this been any other day, you would've been done for." I warned him.

Gray suddenly started taking his shirt off. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He put his shirt around me. "What? Can't have the new teacher looking like that, can we?" He smirked.

"Oh, thanks..." I blushed. "By the way, I still have the stuff you gave me." I showed them my ring and necklace. Gray was wearing his ring and I already know Natsu was wearing his necklace. "I was gonna put the stuff Erza and Levy gave me on the desk." I picked up my bag and took out the picture frame, 'The Key to the Starry Heavens', and a book stand I bought in America.

I set everything up on the table. When a book came flying and hit Natsu and Gray in the head. There's only one person I know who could do that. I ran out the door and found the redhead I was looking for.

"Erza!" I tackled her in a hug.

"Huh? Who is this?" She looked at me. "Lucy! I missed you!" She hugged me back.

"Guess what?" I asked smiling.

"What? You're a new student? I heard we're also getting a new teacher."

"I am the new teacher." I grinned at her.

"You're the new teacher? How? You're the same age as us." Erza looked puzzled.

"I'll explain in class. Where's Levy?"

"I saw her earlier with one of the new students."

"Oh, why'd you knock out Natsu and Gray?" I asked.

"Oh, that..." She chuckled sheepishly. "They stole my cake."

I burst out laughing. Typical Erza. "That's believable."

"Let's head inside. The bell's about to ring."

As we headed inside, Natsu and Gray started fighting again. They seriously haven't changed at all. Students came in quickly and headed to their seats. I still haven't seen Levy yet. I slumped into my teacher chair.

The bell rang. "Okay, let's start class. Anyone who isn't in their seats will be counted late. If we finish everything we need to do today we will have a party." I announced.

The class payed no attention. "Erza! You're student council president right?"

"Yeah."

"Help me get their attention."

"Silence!" Erza yelled. No one payed attention again. "DAMARE, BAKAS!" Instantly everyone shut up and looked to the front.

"Thank you, Erza." I said smiling. "Okay, let's get to business. I am Miss Heartfilia. You're n-"

Levy burst through the door panting. "Sorry I'm late! I was helping a new student find the way to their classroom." She said frantically between breaths.

"Levy!" I ran over to her and hugged her. "I missed you! I haven't seen you in forever!" The class stared at us weirdly. Gray, Natsu, and Erza were chuckling at me.

"Lu-chan! Are you a new student this year?"

"No, actually I'm the new teacher."

"EHHHH?!" The class exclaimed.

"Ha ha..." I smiled at them. Some of the boys were staring at me. I saw Gray signaling me for something. Then I realized the boys were staring at my chest. I blushed then quickly closed Gray's shirt around me.

"Levy take your seat. I'll take attendance soon."

She nodded. And sat down. "Okay, as I was saying, my name is Miss Heartfilia. If you were wondering, yes, I am the same age as you. If you're wondering why I'm a teacher right now, I went to America to study and got my Master's Degree last year. I came to teach here because my mom suggested it. Anyways, you can call me Lucy." I smiled at them. "If you have any questions about this, you can ask me later."

"Wow, Luce is a super genius." Natsu said.

"No kidding, huh, flame brain?" Gray said.

"Please refrain from the name calling in class, Gray. I don't want another fight to spark during class. If it happens, I will not hesitate to give you and Natsu detention. Even if you are my best friends." I announced.

I turned to the rest of the class. "Let's make a deal. If we finish all of the orientation stuff we need to do today, I will let you have a party until the end of the day. Does anyone disagree?"

I looked around. No one raised their hands. "Okay, let's get started then."

_Time Skip: After All The Orientation Stuff_

"Okay! We're all done. Let me make one phone call before we start our party. For now, you may socialize quietly." I announced.

I took out my phone and called Capricorn. "Yes, Lucy-sama?"

"Capricorn, could you bring the stuff Virgo, Loke, Wendy and I arranged for the class party?"

"Yes, right away."

"Thanks, Capricorn. Oh, and take Loke, Virgo and Wendy with you."

"Yes, I will call them right now."

"Kay, bye." I hung up. Now all I have to do is wait for a few minutes. We finished everything really fast. I mean it's only been an hour. They must've really not want to do school work. I sat down at my desk and looked around.  
It looks like Erza, Gray, Levy, and Natsu all have admirers. There was a blue haired girl staring at Gray. I think her name was Juvia. Jellal was sneaking glances at Erza. His name and face were easy to memorize because of his tattoo. There was a short white haired girl staring dreamily at Natsu. Then that guy with metal piercings was straight on staring at Levy.

"Luce! Come here!" Natsu called.

"So what's up? I haven't seen you guys in 10 whole years." I said smiling.

"Well, since the day you left. The exact day every year we go to that park where you first told us you would leave." Gray said.

I smiled. "Aw, you guys went there in remembrance of me?"

"Yeah, it was sort of bittersweet as you might call it. Because that's the park where we all met, we played together and had happy times, and when we had sad moments like when you announced you were leaving." Erza said.

"I missed you guys so much! That's why I'm so happy your in my class now." I said.

After a few minutes of socializing Capricorn came in with Loke, Virgo, and Wendy. "Princess, we brought the party stuff."

"That's great! Thanks, Virgo, Capricorn." I smiled at them.

"Lucy-nee!" Wendy and Loke came running up to me and clung onto my legs. My five year old little brother and sister are so cute I think I might just die. But I can't because that would make them miserable.

"Is this your new job, Nee-chan?" Loke asked smiling.

"Mmm-hmm." I answered and patted his head.

"Ano... Lucy-nee, it's alright for us to join the party right?" Wendy asked, looking up to me. She was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Of course, Wendy. I'm the teacher." I smiled.

"Arigato, Lucy-nee." She smiled sweetly at me.

The class was staring. "Luce, since when have you had a butler, maid, and little siblings?" Natsu looked puzzled.

"I've had little siblings since America." I put my hands on Loke's shoulders. "This is my brother Loke. He was born in America." I gently put my hand on Wendy's shoulder. "And this is Wendy. We adopted her also in America. She's Japanese like us though."

Wendy looked up at me then smiled at them.

"And Capricorn and Virgo have been with my family for as long as I can remember. You've never met them because we always played at the park." I explained.

"Eh? So Lu-chan is one of those rich kids?" Levy asked.

"Ha ha... Maybe..."

"Yes, Princess's family is the Heartfilia family. They own the number one company in America and Japan." Virgo stated. "You probably haven't heard of them because they use an alibi as the Ashley family."

"EHHHH?!" The class looked shocked.

"Yeah... Okay, since we are having a party, we gotta set up. I need two boys to set up the tables. Jellal and... Guy with the metal piercings whose name I forgot." I said.

"The name's Gajeel." He said.

"Well, okay then. Gajeel, go help with tables. Capricorn, Virgo, please help them move the tables. Move two to the front then put the food there."

"Yes, Princess."

"Lucy-nee, what do we do?" Wendy asked, grabbing onto my hand.

"All you need to do is have fun." I smiled. "Let the party begin!"


End file.
